fox of camelot
by amy-pondwilliams
Summary: what if after the lady of the lake episode another hunter came to deliver a present for prince Arthur? merlin/arthur and morgana/naruto contains cuddling and kisses no m rated scenes I'm putting this one up for adoption I don't feel it anymore.. and I had like 4 other chapters but my laptop crashed and yeah I couldn't rewrite anything.. QAQ sorry people who liked it.
1. series 2 episode 9 and a half fox arives

Season 2 episode 9-10 fox of Camelot.

What if after lady of the lake there was another hunter that brought in a special something for prince Arthur?

* * *

><p>Gaius and merlin just came back from another sick person, the rain outside wasn't helping merlin's mood either he was tired and now wet. Walking they saw a cage on a cart in front of the new inn, the golden dragon.<p>

He looks up as a golden furred fox tills his head. Merlin's eyes widen. That fox was huge! Must be a magical creature. And it was as golden blond as Arthur's hair. The foxes blue eyes also made him think of the crown prince of Camelot.

The fox looks at merlin with wise eyes and then turn to the old physician with a sad look on it's snout.

The fox paws at the young warlock getting a small smile from him.

Merlin looks at Gaius. The old physician was looking wide eyed at the fox. "great elders of what not. Merlin we have to notify the king of this fox"

Merlin nods "you go ahead, well tell him tomorrow, I'll stay here"

Gaius nods and quickly walks toward home.

"you're a beautiful creature you know?"

The fox looks at the young warlock with a foxy smile…. Wait smile?

"hey, you're a warlock right? I can smell the magic"

Merlin looks shocked at the fox. "w-hat h-how did you know? How can you talk?"

The fox snickers "I'm a magical fox yah dummy, my name is Naruto, it's an eastern name, means maelstrom"

Merlin smiles "well I'm merlin…. But don't say I'm a warlock or can use magic…. The king executes every human with magical powers."

Naruto looks saddened at the boy "well, I came to for fill my destiny here, but it seems it'll be harder then I thought"

Merlin smiles "I'm here for my destiny too"

Naruto looks up shocked "say merlin, are you by any chance the servant of Arthur pendragon?"

Merlin nods. Naruto smiles "oke, I'll see you tomorrow then, pff stupid human thinks he has me caught" _"unspanne tha foxe" _the fox's eyes flash red and the shackles around it's hind legs fall off.

Merlin looks wide eyed at the fox "you can use magic as well?"

Naruto smiles "sure, and I see you want to ask why. well you'll have to wait till tomorrow"

Merlin nods and bows goodbye to the fox "very well till tomorrow then"

"goodnight Emrys"

Merlin looks back at the fox with wide eyes, the druid boy as well as the great dragon called him by this name, and now the fox did too.

The next day came and merlin ran from here to there trying to please Arthur. when one of the knights came by asking for their presence in the throne room.

"father what is so urged, this morning?" Uther looks at his son with a smile on his face "well Arthur I found a perfect present for you. Bring it in!" 2 guards open the door while another guard struggles to pull a Shetland sized fox inside. Merlin blinks so that was what Naruto mend. Uther looks at Arthur seeing his son's shocked face. At that moment the guard pulling the fox falls down and the fox growls as the sharp end of the guards glove cuts into his paw. The fox jumps over the guard and lands right in frond of the king.

"greetings my lord" Uther looks at the bounty hunter that walked in after the fox got loose

"my lord this is Naruto, a fox creature from the eastern lands, I caught him specially for prince Arthur, to protect the heir of Camelot"

Silence, no sound escaped any of the people present.

Uther looks at Naruto with wary eyes. "and how do I know that it is trust worthy?"

The fox laughs, a slightly growling, barking laugh mind you "my lord would any warlock or druid be able to create such a beautiful beast?" the fox looks at the hunter with a feral look and the tail splits into nine. The knights of Camelot draw their swords but the fox just lies down. The hunter asks for a reward while merlin slowly walks toward the fox.

Uther looks troubled at his son and sees his son's servant looking at the fox with awe, the peasant boy was very easy to awe, although he could see why this would awe him. The fox was magnificent, it's golden fur looking like the sun and the beasts eyes were like huge sapphires.

"alright I did ask for a present after all, so Arthur how do you like your new pet?"

Arthur looks at his father with wide eyes. "pet?, father that's not just a pet"

The fox snickers before his tail becomes one again, reaching Arthur's waist. The golden furred animal slowly walks toward Arthur, reaching Arthur's waist. circling him before nodding and jumps up, resting it's paws on Arthur's shoulders to keep him standing and starts licking his face. Merlin lightly chuckles as Arthur tries to get Naruto off. "MERLIN! Get him off off me!" merlin nods and strokes the foxes' neck. The blond canine looks at merlin and jumps on him making the poor young man fall over. The fox weighting as much if not more then the young warlock himself.

Now it's Arthur's turn to laugh "serves you right merlin. Now bring this fox to my chambers" merlin nods and follows Arthur with the fox.

* * *

><p>So how was it? I hope this'll be a nice new story. and I know it's just 3 pages long but it's an intro for what's going to come. Next chapter is where Arthur will learn of Naruto being able to talk. And Naruto will meet the great dragon when following merlin, because Arthur does care for his servant.<p>

Till next time

Episode 10 sweet dreams.


	2. series 2 episode 10 sweet dreams part 1

Merlin series 2 episode 10 sweet dreams

A group of horses and knights of different kingdoms rode toward Camelot. The 5 kings of Albion were going for a land full of peace. And Uther was more and more on edge as they rode closer.

"Father we're not going into battle, you don't have to look so somber"

Uther looks at his son. The kings greyish green eyes looking sternly into his son's crystal blue ones.

"Never have the leaders of the 5 great kingdoms come together, Arthur. Never before have we come together to achieve the same thing, to achieve peace"

He looks as the long line of horses almost reaches the outer part of Camelot. "If these talks are successful, the Camelot will enter a new area of prosperity"

Uther looks out, his face growing grim "if they fail, there will surely be war"

After greeting the king Arthur helped the lady Vivian, daughter of one of the kings, Olaf to her room.

"I hope that everything is to your satisfaction?" the blond princess looks around with slight disgust on her face "it's adequate" Arthur rolls his eyes "most of our guests like it here, I think you will as well"

Vivian smiles bitter sweet her turquoise dress flowing around her "well, I'm not most guests"

Arthur nods "in…..deed" Arthur looks relieved as Guinevere hurries in "ah may I present Guinevere, she'll be looking after you during your stay here. She's truly one of Camelot's finest" Vivian looks the dark skinned servant over with a nasty smile and an annoyingly sweet giggle "then I fear for Camelot"

Naruto looked as merlin is furiously brushing his master's coat, with said master behind a screen changing. "Merlin what kind of impression do you think this gives hmm?" he says coming from behind the screen and showing a hole in his sleeve. Merlin smiles dumbly "that we have mots?"

"Pfff fetch me another will yah" merlin quickly goes to the closet getting another shirt

"And who are you trying to impress sire?"

Arthur looks over his screen playfully glaring at his manservant "well. Let me see, maybe the 5 kings sitting downstairs in the banquet perhaps? "merlin smiles giving the blue shirt to his prince "so you're not trying to impress Vivian then? I must say she's really beautiful" Arthur walks out from behind his changing screen pulling his head through his shirt "people who pursue the lady Vivian end in peril, her father would have your head in a vat of hot oil before you had the chance to say hello"

Merlin's shocked face causes Naruto to snicker. Merlin looks at Naruto with a playful glare "you just wait I'm going to give you a good long brushing after dressing Arthur, Naruto" the fox's snickers stop and the blue eyed beast looks shocked at the manservant.

"Well the lady Vivian isn't my type, she may be beautiful but she's incredibly rude. You should have heard what she said to Guinevere" merlin smiles slyly "well everyone insulting Gwen would end in your peril"

"What?"

Merlin shoots his head around facing a slightly mad Arthur pendragon. "Nothing" he turns around again brushing the coat further "I just happen to know how you feel about her, at least if those feelings haven't changed"

Arthur shakes his head "I don't like Gwen, not that way, she's just a good friend"

Naruto snickers as Arthur looks a bit longingly at the raven haired 19 year old that is his manservant.

Arthur looks at the fox, it was a smart one. He could actually talk to it or ask him something and the fox would paw at the object he lost or he brought it to him. He was as much a servant to him as merlin a sly smile crosses over the blond prince's face

"You know merlin, I could fire you, I mean my new 'pet' is as good a servant as you are and that's saying something about your intelligence"

Merlin smiles "or his, it's a very bright canine. Right Naruto? You're a smart fox"

Naruto nods his head: Emrys:

Merlin looks shocked at the fox while the fox just chuckles

: Yes Emrys I can speak to you like this, every powerful magic user can. I'm talking to you like this to help me with a small prank: merlin's eyes twinkle he loved pranks, especially when the prank would concern Arthur. Merlin nods slightly at Naruto causing the fox's smile to widen : I'm going to talk to Arthur now, and you're going to act like you can't hear me oke ?:

Merlin smiles and winks at the fox Naruto smiles and walks to Arthur, pawing at his boot "not now Naruto, can't you see I'm busy?" Naruto chuckles "yes I can see that very clearly Arthur"

Arthur's eyes widen and he falls of his chair in shock "y-you talked! How can you talk? Merlin!"

Merlin looks up with innocent eyes "yes Arthur?"

Arthur looks wide eyed at Naruto "didn't you hear that? Naruto talked!"

Merlin smiles "sire, Naruto is a bright fox, I'll admit but there's no way he can talk"

Naruto looks mischievously at the prince "he is a nice servant don't you think Arthur? Must be fun to hang around with"

Arthur looks at merlin with shock "he talked again! Merlin is you deaf?"

Merlin shakes his head "I'm not sire, but I didn't hear anything"

Merlin grabs the prince's coat and helps him into it "you know I don't see anything wrong with loving Gwen Arthur"

Arthur looks at Naruto with wide eyes but merlin's statement snaps him out of it "merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Get out!"

Merlin looks down "yes sire"

As merlin hurries out Arthur stops him "merlin get me a big knights cloak will you?"

Merlin nods and hurries out leaving Naruto and Arthur staying in the chambers, alone.

"So Arthur, have your eyes on anyone at the moment, I can see it's not Gwen" Arthur blinks "you, a fox, asks me if I like someone?"

Naruto nods "yeah why not? I want to know, foxes are curious animals, so naturally I want to find out"

Arthur shrugs " I can't believe I'm talking to a fox" Naruto snickers "I can't believe your magic hating king married a troll not too long ago, the horses can't seem to stop talking about it, your father is the laughing stock among them " Arthur nods absently. "Naruto are you a magical fox?"

Naruto signs "no I'm secretly a donkey… of course I am." Arthur nods "well if you can use magic, can you turn into a human too?"

Naruto nods "I could but I've been bound by a curse, for a few years now and its effects are only now fading, it'll take a few days for me to be able to change"

Arthur nods "well let's get you ready for the feast shall we?"

Naruto smiles "oh no first you tell me who you like I can see you like someone so now I want to know"

Arthur blinks "it doesn't matter it can never be, he's just a servant"

Naruto looks saddened at the young prince "it's not easy to be of royal blood is it; it's a burden that sacrifices love, freedom and many times happiness. It's very hard to deny love isn't it?"

Arthur smiles slightly "yeah, but with him, I can be myself. I'm not prince Arthur…. I'm just me. Thank you Naruto, you're a wise person" the fox bows and walks back to the bed where a thick mat is lying next to it.

At that moment merlin walks in with a bright red cloak, a golden dragon sewn into it.

"Sire, the cloak is here" merlin looks at Arthur with questioning eyes when he's smiling "thinking about Gwen Arthur?"

Arthur shoots up with a blush "I don't know what you're talking about" he says and stands up from his chair, "if you say so, but I could swear you were talking about Gwen when you spoke with Naruto"

Arthur snaps up his head in surprise "you could hear him!"

"Of course, I'm not deaf after all, I was just messing with you, Naruto asked me to…. He's a fox, loves pranks" Arthur smiles devilish "oh really merlin? Come here" merlin walks up to Arthur. Arthur grabs his goblet and throws his water in merlin's face "don't do that again, ever"

Merlin bows while Naruto laughs "yes sire"

Arthur smiles and sets down the goblet "and now you go dress Naruto in that cloak, I'll be right back" he walks to a small chest in his room, recovering a small cloth covered package. He walks back just when merlin finished tying the cloak around the fox's thick neck.

Uncovering the package he shows merlin leather with golden circlet with rubies in it, and a golden decoration in the middle. "This was my mothers; father said I could use it to crown Naruto as my royal animal companion"

Naruto looks at the crown with fascinated eyes "that's a nice circlet…. And it's better than a dog collar" merlin nods "and it suits you, very nice"

Naruto nods accepting the circlet, which is snugly put on his head, his ears holding the circlet in place.

"Well let's go then, we don't want the kings to be waiting"

Watching king Alined's jester wasn't that fun if Naruto did say so himself, he wanted to show he could do such things too, and much better. He was a proud kitsune, a magical fox spirit, bringer of happiness and the occasional trick for some chaotic fun. So when the fool of a jester was done he pawed at Arthurs cloak since no one even saw the horse sized fox for some weird reason!

Turning around Arthur looked as the fox almost begged him to say he could go. "What is it Naruto?"

Hearing the prince saying a foreign name the kings look at what's behind the young pendragon

"Oh my is that an eastern fox-demon?" Olaf asks. Making Naruto turn to the joyful man. "Indeed I am Lord Olaf; as a matter of fact I'm one of the nine lords of the eastern tailed tribes"

Olaf looks delighted at the golden orange furred fox. Uther looks at the fox in shock… he didn't know that the fox could talk! However if it could it would be magical! And he banned magic!

Arthur smirks "well my father gave him to me a few weeks ago. Naruto here is the ultimate companion I have to say. He's a good hunter, and its size doesn't hinder his speed at all, I think we all know that hunting a fox is not an easy feat, as they are very cunning, and I have to say… Naruto is a lot smarter then he shows most of the time"

Olaf nods "yes yes, kitsune as the eastern folk calls them are bringers of prosperity and luck but also known for the occasional prank here and there, as they are curious and mischievous creatures. It's a rare thing to see such a smart one tough"

The rest of the evening was mostly spent with Naruto talking to King Olaf who had been to his land. The land of the east. At least that's where the tailed beasts went when the ninja world was destroyed, Naruto only survived because he was kyuubi's jinchuriki. The 9 as they called themselves swore to never return to the elemental nations and they used a spell to come to this world. Which they really liked. Naruto left the other 9 to explore when he got captured and shipped to Camelot.

At a late hour of the night everybody finally went to their bedchambers, Naruto wasn't feeling well, he was hot and bothered and it had nothing to do with the lady morgana constantly petting him, oh no it didn't! Oke it did but the not feeling well part was because he could feel himself changing to his human form. He suspected to be human the next morning. Finally passing out from the pain of the change he didn't see the Alined's jester Trickler coming in with some weird bottle.

The next day came and Arthur was blissfully looking out of the window looking as lady Vivian was helped from her horse. He hadn't even greeted Naruto yet. He hadn't even noticed that there was no huge fox next to his bed.

"Good morning sire" Arthur doesn't even look around as merlin walks in with 2 plates of food.

"You've never been as right merlin. It's the most sunniest, the most fragrant and most beautiful morning I've ever seen"

"You're dressed" merlin says shocked. Putting the plates onto the table, his mouth hanging open in said shock.

Arthur raises a brow with some annoyance "I'm the future king of Camelot I do have some skills"

"Indeed, getting people to do things for you… where's Naruto anyway?"

Arthur stares out of the window again "well it's your job… and Naruto should be sleeping next to the bed"

Merlin nods and walks toward the bed expecting to see the huge fox but only sees a much smaller bundle in the cloak. "Uh Arthur?"

Arthur smiles down as he looks through the window "what?"

Merlin looks up at the future king, who's still standing with his back to him "you should come and see this"

Arthur looks around annoyed "what's more important than what I'm doing now?"

Merlin scowls "well maybe because there's something with Naruto?"

Arthur blinks "huh? What're you talking about? He just sleeping"

Merlin's featured turn a bit darker "well I wouldn't say there was something if he was all right ARTHUR!"

"Well, anyway my job is to woo"

"Woo?"

"Yes I'd like to make a proclamation of love today"

Merlin lifts a delicate raven colored brow "really?" Arthur nods "yes today I'll get my lady"

"I thought you wanted to keep your feelings hidden?"

Arthur looks scandalized at his manservant "why would I want to do that?"

Merlin smiles "well, OH wait we need to help Naruto remember?"

A flash of concern goes through the young pendragon's eyes "where is he then?"

Merlin looks at the smaller red bundle next to Arthur's bed "I think he's there"

The 2 men slowly walk to the bundle, recognizing the knight's cloak that Naruto whore. Merlin warily grabs the cloak and pulls it down. A mop of spikey golden hair explodes from the red cloth and a delicate tanned face with whisker like marks on his cheeks. The boy looked around 19 and had a lean build. Right between merlin's lanky and Arthur's bulked form. Merlin looks at Arthur with a shocked face "you think that's Naruto? Arthur nods and points to the boy's face, to the position where human ears should be but Naruto had fluffy fox ears starting there with the ear going up till midway of his head giving him a cute animal look.

Merlin shakes the boy. Curlean blue eyes snap open and the boy snatches the pale skinned manservant from his feet throwing the poor warlock over his head onto the bed.

Realizing where he is and who he just threw he pales "omg I'm sooo sorry! I... you startled me"

He finishes pretty lame. Arthur chuckles "well, seems like I'll have a new knight eh Naruto?"

Naruto smiles "yeah, uhm could someone maybe give me a pair of trousers? Because I don't think it's smart to walk around in the nude?" the 2 young man look at Naruto who is hiding inside the cloak with a giant blush on his face "oh I'll get a pair of pants right away."

Naruto turns to Arthur "so what are we doing today?"

Arthur grins "I'm going to proclaim my love" Arthur says proudly. Naruto's eyes widen "you're finally going to tell that you love merlin?"

Arthur laughs "merlin? No I love the lady Vivian!"

Naruto sniffs "you hate Vivian, you said she was rude just yesterday, what have you been drinking Arthur?"

Arthur blinks "what? But Vivian is the most beautiful girl I know?"

Naruto huffs "she's a real drama queen and a bitch"

Arthur signs annoyed "shut up, you're just a fox"

Blazing blue eyes glare at the future king with well-placed fury "really? Well, let me tell you I will…"

Merlin walks in stopping Naruto from his rant merlin gives the pants, which Naruto quickly puts on and Arthur gives a spare short sleeved coat, and they walk through the corridors in silence.

"Merlin I need to express my feelings, how do I do that?"

"Uh flowers? A lovely note?"

Arthur smiles at his manservant "ah of course get her some will you?"

Merlin nods and quickly walks away leaving Arthur with Naruto.

Turning Arthur smiles at the blond, his ice blue eyes looking into sapphire ones "so let's get you a sword, I know just the one too" they quickly walk to the armory and retrieve a simple sword, it's only decoration a small silver fox. Naruto holds the sword, the red leather nicely lying in his hand "I like it… there's training this afternoon, can I join?" Arthur nods "we'll need chainmail for you" Naruto shakes his head "nah I always fight without armor, I'll just fight in this"

Arthur looks at the fox-demon with a slight concern. The blond fox-boy only had on a pair of pants, boots and one of his old sleeveless coats. Arthur did see that Naruto was a warrior, the boy's muscle mass wasn't as bulked as his own, but the boy was more build for agile quick strikes, deathly strikes.

"If you say so, but I want to test it first. Up to the training grounds, the knights are coming in half an hour"

When the knights arrive they couldn't help but let their jaws drop to the ground. Because standing there panting the lungs out of his body was the crown-prince, his arms full of cuts, and right in front of him still standing like he didn't fight for half an hour was a blond teen, with no cuts whatsoever and only wearing a sleeveless coat and trousers.

"I told you Arthur, I was leader of a village before I was a fox-demon, you can't possibly beat someone who can kill you with a kick"

Arthur smiles "oh yeah kill with a kick? I'd like to see you try something that absurd" Naruto growls annoyed "suit yourself, give me a dummy or a log I'll kick it to splinters"

The prince motions for one of the knights to get a dummy, and Naruto waits patiently. Looking at the prince he sees the boy winching from all the cuts. Naruto looks down in guild he didn't mean to cut him up like that but he kind of lost himself in the fighting.

"Arthur come here let me heal that" Arthur looks at Naruto who grabs his hand and licks the bloody cut. The prince yelps as the rough dog like tongue travels over the cut. And looks wide eyed. The salvia was aching and hot. And a slight trail of steam followed the quickly closing cut.

"H-how did? How can? Magic!" Naruto smirks "you think?, demon salvia has a quick healing ability, at least if I will it to be."

Arthur smiles "well, that's nice to hear" the knight comes back with a dummy and puts it in the ground. Arthur smirks "well, show us then, kick it to bits"

Naruto nods and casually walks to the wooden dummy, lazily kicking it. As he says the dummy splinters on contact making the knight's eyes bug out, and Arthurs jaw drops "y-you weren't kidding!"

Naruto smirks "of course not, but I'm capable of far more than that, I can make a ball of light so destructive that it could level the castle in one go, and I can make duplicates of myself…. Oh and I could summon toads. Not anymore however. They died in the last great summon wars."

Arthur just shakes his head "you are impossible Naruto, just impossible"

Naruto smirks if a bit sadly "at least you got the ultimate war machine if you'd ever need me" Arthur smiles sadly "you're no war machine but a fellow soldier, you don't need to worry about being used Naruto, you're a friend"

Naruto smiles "thank you, it's great to finally get called by my own and not as another weapon… how many friends I had my title gave me the function as a weapon, he jinchuriki, the power of a human sacrifice"

Arthur scowls his face a bit pale and his eyes showing disgust "what an awful title"

Naruto shrugs "not my fault it was a family thing. My mother carried the tittle before me and my great grand aunt before her. It just happened that I absorbed kyuubi in an accident and became the next lord of foxes. You will always have my kind as an ally Arthur. And your heirs after that"

Arthur smiles "why promise yourself to my heirs? It's not like you'll live much longer then me"

A sad smile crosses over the blond fox-boys face "you don't even know how old I am Arthur, I'm a lot older then I look"

Arthur scoffs "sure you're no older than 20 of that I'm sure"

Naruto chuckles "20? Let's see nope not even close you can add at least 140 years to that…" Arthur gaps "y-you're 160?"

"Yep. Well, 163 but hey who's counting? I'll always stay in the body of a 19 year old… which isn't that much fun since people come of age at 21…"

Arthur laughs, trust Naruto to sulk about such a thing. The boy was older then Gaius! "soo, you going to woo today sire? "Naruto asks with a sly smile.

"Yes, indeed. Merlin went to bring her flowers"

Naruto snickers 'yeah to Gwen oh how both these idiots mistaken things, blond prince in love with the raven haired warlock hah!'

So I'll end it here for now so I can at least give you another chapter and I'll finish the rest another time, sorry it takes so long it's pretty difficult to write Naruto into the medieval times of Camelot XD maybe it'll be up in a week or 4 at the latest that I'll promise * except when school crashes my writing time.*


End file.
